


That awkward moment when you...

by Mionicov



Series: One shot collections RPDR [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Language, M/M, Moaning, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mionicov/pseuds/Mionicov
Summary: Trixie is out with the girls and comes home to something unexpected.





	That awkward moment when you...

Trixie was out with the girls at a local starbucks. It was her, Violet and Kim.

"So are you guys even a couple? You seem super lovey dovey and all..." Kim asked Violet.

"Yeah you need to spill all this tea, girl!" Trixie added.

"Oh my god, you little skanks! No well we're not official but i do like him alot." Violet sipped his skinny latte. 

"What about you and Katya though? You seem like, super legit!" Violet changed the topic.

"What? No! I doubt he even likes me like that! We're both bottoms." They all burst out laughing.

"What about you Kim? How's Jayden?" 

"First of all, Jayden is just a great friend. And second of all, i'm not looking for relationships right now." Kim sipped his drink and leaned back in his seat.

"Same..." Trixie and Violet added at the same time.

"As pleasant as this has been i should get back home. Katya has a fever and i need to make sure he get's better!" 

"That's cute. Tell the bitch to get better." Vi picked his purse and his phone up.

"You coming Kim?" She smiled.

"Where are we going?" Kim asked staring into his phone.

"You promised you'd help me pick out underwear for tonight!" Vi sighed.

"Oh yeah right, forgot. Bye Trixie!"

"Byebye, Trix!" 

The two girls left the building and soon after Trixie did too.

On the way home trixie sent katya a message.

'Omw home, be good! x'

The ride home took longer than expected due to traffic complications.

He opened the front door and closed it quietly behind him. He didn't want to wake Katya up. She went to put the coffé that she got for Katya in the microwave and got medicines out of the first aid drawer.

She carried the two up the stairs and she heard Katya grunting from the room.

"Oh my god, is he working out now?" Trixie sighed and rolled his eyes. 

He heard the noices continiue after he knocked the door gently.

"Katya?" Trixie said in a low voice, not wanting to startle the older.

"Mmh Trixie..."

He heard his name so he assumed it was cool for him to enter.

However, nothing could prepare him for what came next.

 

On the bed, butt naked Katya laid. Dick in hand as he jerked himself off hard.

His eyes were closed and he had earbuds in listening to something that sounded like an episode of UNHhhh.

Trixie froze in his spot and he coughed.

The emberassment of walking in on your best friend having alone time was just too much for him. He wasn't sure if he should speak up or if he should leave since the sound of him leaving still might give him away.

He just stood there, completely still.

He tried not to look but his eyes kept drawing back to the scene. He was defenitly invading the olders privacy but he could not help it.

It made him feel hot and bothered.

After a while Katya started to groan his name again. 

"Fuck Trixie, i'm so close.."

Something in trixie took over him. He was purely following his instincts.

He got on the bed and immediatly pulled his fake nails across Katyas thighs, startling Katya.

"Trixie!? Oh my god, when did you get here!?"

"Shhh" Trixie was dead serious. 

"What are you?-"

Trixie put one of his fingers against Katyas lips. He rubbed his thumb over the others head softly causing the other to moan again.

He looked up at Katya and took it all into his mouth.

He hadn't done this in ages and he didn't know if he had lost skill. Katya seemed to enjoy it though.

Katya grabbed Trixies hair and held onto it for support as Trixie moved up and down his shaft in a steady motion.

Neither of them never knew they needed this.

"Ah shit, i'm coming.. Fuck Trixie!" 

He moaned brokenly and came into Trixies mouth. Trixie smiked up at katya and swallowed his load.

"Had i known you wanted this too, we should've done it sooner." Katya laughed and trixie added; "Oh so it's not a one time thing?" Smiling immediatly after so Katya knew she was bs'ing.

Katya rubbed Trixies bottom lip with his thumb.

"Next time i'm gonna get you."

The two sat there together for a few hours watching friends on Netflix together and Trixie made them popcorn.

It was a good end to this night.

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been in the back of my mind for a long time, finally got it onto "paper" 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
